Once upon a time, if only he would remember
by gabity.94
Summary: The popular Edward Cullen meets his new classmate Bella Swan but he thinks he has met her before too, his sister Alice wouldn't tell him so he has to figure it out by himself. When he succeeds will he believe what he thinks or will he start dating Tanya?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

EPOV 7 years old

" Mommie, mommie look a wounded wolf, can we please take care of it? "

" Sure honey. Let your dad take look at it. Oh my! It-s beautiful, but what is it doing here? "

" What do you mean mom? " - Em asked

" Pure white wolves are found during winter or in the North Pole (a/n I never studied my geography lessons, never did never will) "

" But it's pretty mommy. I'll make it a collar. " - Alice danced in her room

" Is it a girl or a boy mommy? " - I asked Esme

" It's a girl honey. How will we call it? " - she looked at me

" I'll think about it, for now we'll call her Girl. " Later when Carlisle bandaged her front left paw he told me to name her.

" You know Edward, wolves are strongly affected by the Moon. Why don't you call her Moon girl? "

"It's too long daddy. I checked over the Internet of different names of the Moon. I quite liked one version, the Bulgarians call it Luna (a/n it's true, Luna is how we, Bulgarians call the Moon. I think the stress is on the "a"). Why don't we call her that? " - Alice asked and loked at me. I had the last word since I found her.

" Okey-dokey " - I agreed and then Alice quickly put her a nice blue collar with a Moon pendand.

" Oh, look! This wolf belongs to somebody. It has a silver cross on her neck. Look! Look! " - all of us gathered around Luna and saw her silver cross. It wasn't something special or expensive but it was a sign that she wasn't a wild beast, she was a pet wolf.

" Mom do people pet wolves a lot? " - Em asked

" No darling, they don't. We must put flyers that we found her so her master can come and take her. "

" So we can't keep her? " - Alice pouted

" No dear we can't. If she's somebody else's they must miss her, don't you think so? "

" I guess they will. "

Knock, knock " Hello? It's us, Jasper and Rosalie. - Jazz yelled (a/n they're still kids so they're just friends with Em and Alice, they started dating when they were about 13-14). My best friend entered with his twin sister right behind him. They came to us in the back yard and saw the wite little wolf. Rose yelped and jumped back at the door whilw Jasper came closer, obviously interested in the little animal.

" Is it dangerous? " - Rose yelled from behind the door.

" No she's wounded, Carlisle took care of her and she didn't bite or growl at all. " - I explained

" It's a girl? Did you name her? " - Jasper asked

" We called her Luna. Alice chose that name. " - Em said

" So she won't bite? " - Rose came closer slowly, still afraid of the harmless wolf.

" Nope. We think she's somebody's pet. She has a cross. " - Alice said

" It has a blue collar too. " - Jasper pointed out

" Alice made that one and put it on her. Now darlings, do you want to eat something? " - Esme asked and headed to the kitchen

" Can you make us sandwitches mom? " - Emmett went in the kitchen with her, always wanting food. We followed them and Luna stayed out not even wanting food. We played all afternoon and when we went in the dinning room dor dinner mom looked sad.

" Kids, Luna ran away. She didn't even eat. "

10 YEARS LATER STILL EPOV

" Yo, dude, let's go to the club tonight. I heard Tanya's nuts 'bout ya. " - Mike said

" You know that I love it when you tell me such good news. " - I took his head under my armpit and ruffed his hair.

" Dude, do this one more time and I'm gonna rape your girlfriend! "

" You can have Jessica, she's just one more of the list. "

" Yoooo, dudes, check out the new chick. Her name's Bella Swan. " - Tylor came to us amd pointed out a girl who was reading a really thick book, leaning over a motorbike.

" I think she's a nerd. She's got glasses. " - Mike said

" Dude, those make her hott. Look at her clothes man! Her curves are awesome! " - I said almost drooling at the hot chick. Then she looked up and stared at me. Her chocolate brown eyes were hypnotzing. I couldn't help but stare back. I felt like I've met her before. I quickly checked the list of the girls I've met at parties and the ones I've made out with but she wasn't one of them. Then she sighed as if she was dissapointed, took her glasses off and went in the building. I hoped we had classes together, because I really wanted to talk to her. And this stupid feeling. Where have I met those eyes?

" So Edward, she totally checked you out. " - Tylor pointed out the obvious.

" Thai, I'm cool, and popular of course she would check me out. "

" Don't forget to mention modest. " - an angel's voice came to my ears from behind. All of us turned around and saw close by the plase skinned beauty. Her long brown hair, her chocolate eyes and her hot body closer were looking even better.

" Didn't you just enter the building? " - i wondered

" Are you stalking me? "

" No I was just... "

" Stalking me "

" No, I.. Oh, whatever.Have we met before? "

" Yes. "

" When? Where? "

" I'll leave it to you to remember. "

" So you won't tell me? "

" No. " - she said and walked past us. When she did that, her jacket lifted up a little and we saw that she had a tatoo on the lower back of her waist. Two yellow eyes. Eyes that reinded me of something.

" Edward, will you please come out of your little world where you're the center of the Univerce and come home tonight? " - Alice's voice came from behind

me. What's with girls and surprising me from the back?

" Why? "

" Mom's birthday's coming. Tonight we're making plans for her present. "

" I already got her one. "

" Edward what happened to you? Before you would always wait impatiently for a birthday to buy a gift from all of us. Where's that Edward? "

" He grew up. And he's popular too. " - then Alice noticed the new girl.

" That's " - Alice gasped and covered her mouth.

" What? You remember her? Where have we met her? " - I started asking

" I won't tell you before I make sure " - then sheran toward Bella. They talked for a while and then Bella put a finger over her lip probably saying "Shhh" . That meant Alice won't tell me. Then alice hugged her and Bella smiled. Her smile was breathtaking. I started surching further back in my past. Middle school, grade school, kinder garden, nothing. I usually remembered the faces and the names of my friends but there wasn't a single Swan I knew. Then the light bulb blinked. the chief of Forks was Swan, Charlie Swan. I heard his ex-wife remarried and she was sending their child here. That must be Bella. But we haven't been introduced that way. Where have I met her? I spent the whole school day aking myself that question and at the end of classes I headed home. I wasn't felling like clubbing tonight. Even Tanya couldn't drag me there. And she was the hottest chick ever. Maybe Bella could over shine her. I didn't expect to see Bella outside of school. That was surprise N 1. when I went in the living room Bella was crushing Emmett at video games, Jasper was cheering for her and Alice and Rose were giving her direcions.

" Hello your majesty! With what those unworthy peazents have won your rare presence? " - Jasper mocked me.

" Your humor's outstanding. You should try stand up comedy. If the crowd is mercy they will throw eggs only, tomatoes leave bad stains. " - I backtalked him. Then I noticed for the first time. I was backtalking my best friend, my sister's boyfriend Jasper. And not only him but my family also - Emmett, Alice,Esme. I didn't have enough courage to backtalk Carlisle but Rose was my N 1 target. And before I liked her. Alice was right. What had happened to me? Great, one more question with no answer. I sighed and went in my room. I wanted to think.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

APOV

This day was going to be extraordinary. I could feel it. I felt like someone we knew was going to come back. I went in schol with Emmett. Lately Edward was avoiding us, he was going out with a lot of girls then dumping them. He was hanging out with the jocks and then he was coming home drunk in the middle of the night. And then that golddigger Tanya. He liked her and she liked him, but they were always playing hide-n-seek with each other going out with a lot of people to make the other one do the first move. I got a bad feeling that Tanya was finally making a move.

" You're strangely quiet today Alice. " - Em's girlfriend, Rose told me.

" I'm just thining. "

" About what? " - Jasper hugged me

" Something good is going to happen. "

" Can you tell us what psychick?" - Em was making fun of me again. But the rest of the people in the car believed my 6th sence

" I think someone we knew will come back tody. And also I've got a bad feeling that Tanya's finally going to make a move on Edward. "

" Why do you care about him anyway? We're not good enough for him to talk to us alreay. " - Jasper said bitterly.

" He's my brother. Of course I care. "

" He's my brother too but he could jump off a cliff and I would care less. " - Em laughed

" I know you would miss him if that happened. " - I whispered but nobody heard me. When we arrived, Edward was talking to his usual possy. I went there and told him

" Edward, will you please come out of your little world where you're the center of the Univerce and come home tonight? " - I was a little harsh but I doubted he would care.

" Why? " - I was right. He didn't care

" Mom's birthday's coming up. Tonight we're making plans for her present. " - he never missed that

" I already got her one. " - so that changed too, huh?

" Edward what happened to you? Before you would always wait impatiently for a birthday to buy a gift from all of us. Where's that Edward? "

" He grew up. And he's popular too. " - then I turned to see who he was staring at and when I saw her I gasped

" That's " - but I covered my mouth. I know Edward wouldn't believe me that I just saw the wolf he save when we were kids. Especially since that wolf was human now.

" What? You remember her? Where have we met her? " - so he knew that we've met her, but he didn't know where.

" I won't tell you before I make sure. " - I was sure but I didn't know if I should tell him. I had to ask her first so I ran to her.

" Hey, I know this might sound crazy but I think you are the wolf my brother saved 10 years ago. "

" You are rght. This sounds crazy. "

" I'm sure. I have never met eyes like yours before plus you're still wearing the collar I made you and that cross you had on your neck. "

" Heh. You still have sharp mind despite your lack of height. "

" That's me, perky little Alice. I don't believe your name is Luna, so can you tell me your real name? "

" It's Bella, Isabella Marie Swan actually but all my friends call me Bella. "

" I'm Alice and I hate nicknames of the sort Ali, Al and stupid pixie. Just pixie's fine. ''

" But you won't tell the rest, right? " - she said pulling a finger over her lips

" Of course " - and then I hugged her. She hugged me back. After school I took Bella with us in the jeep.

" Em, Rose, Jazz, this is Bella. She's going to have dinner with us. "

" Hi little one. Can you help me with my homework? " - Em joked

" Oh, he doesn't need help. All the teachers are afraid of my Teddy Bear. " - Rose pecked him on the cheek

" Do you want us to crush? " - Jasper held on to the front seat making a panicked face

" Alice is your boyfriend really paranoid or is he joking? " - Bella asked me

" He's joking. "

" You're a good actor Jazz. " - she complimented him

" Thanks. Have we met before? " Jasper said

" Yeah, but you won't be able to recognize me. "

" Won't you tell us? " - Rose asked

" When the time comes, my darlings, when the time comes. "

" Do you know our brother Edward? " - it was Em's turn to ask Bella a question

" Yes, actually I'm in debt to him. "

" Really, why? " - I couldn't remember

" I told, you when the time comes. " - Then I remembered that Edward was the one that found Luna, I mean Bella and took her to our house. When we arrived home Emmett chalenged Bella to a video game. At first she lost but at the second game Emmett was crushed. The 3rd one Jazz cheered on her and Rose and I gave Bella directions.

" Hello your majesty! With what those unworthy peazents have won your rare presence? " - Jasper mocked Edward who had just entered. Thar really was weird. He usually came home at about 11 at the earliest. Carlisle and Esme have already given up hope upon him. The only habitant of our hose that stll liked Edward was his dog Rob.

" Your humor's outstanding. You should try stand up comedy. If the crowd is mercy they will throw eggs only, tomatoes leave bad stains. " - Edward responded cruelly but then I saw it in his eyes. The realization, he finally saw what was happening to him. Then he sighed and headed towards his room. Jasper was about to say something but I covered his mouth with my hand

" No Jazzy darlig, he needs time to think. "

Half an hour later Esme alled us over for dinner

" Mom, this is our new friend Bella Swan, Bella those are my parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen. " - I introduced them

" It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. "

" Please call us Carlisle and Esme and the pleasure's all ours. It's wonderful to have you staying with us for dinner. "

" Thank you for inviting me. Isn't it trouble for you to cook for 1 extra person? Actually 3 extra people sice Jasper and Rosalie are staying too. "

" No it's not a trouble at all and plus Rose and Jazz are staying here almost every evening. And I have to make big meals since Emmett's relly hungry. "

" Great mom you made me sound like a pig. "

" Aren't you? " - Jazz joked and Emmett smacked him on the shoulder jokingly thus taking his breath out, we all laughed, including Jasper

" Isn't it good when the mood is so light? " - Carlisle said as we all sat at the table and Esme put the plates on.

" Edward, dinner! " - I yelled

" Edward's home? " - Carlisle wondered

" Yeah, didn't you see his car? "

" Oh yeah ".

When Edward entered we were still joking lightly and he just sat at the table silently. He ate still thinking, not joining our conversations and I felt something big, a push in a new direction. Oh, no that's just Rob. Igave him some of my food and he went but I still had that feeling. I felt hope for the future. Maybe Edward was going to change back to his old self. I sure hoped so. We continued the dinner with more jokes and common talks (a/n I could writhe this but it'll take time plus I'm kind of lazy right now and I'm not feling like leaving it for later). Then Bella, Jasper and Rosalie went

home.

" Man, Bella's some chick! "

" Emmett, language! " - mom scolded him

" Well, let's review shall we? She plays video games and she's good at it, she's smart and pretty, no gorgeous and she rides a motorbike. What more to search in a girl? "

" What about Rose? " - I mocked him. I knew he didn't like Bella like that.

" Of course Rose's N 1. Bella's just like another sister to me. Actually I would ... " - I slapped his mouth - " OW! " - he held his jaw

" Emmett you don't mean what you think! Do not say it out loud because it's gonna hurt everybody. " - I yelled at him and run to my room. It's a good thing I stopped him because Edward was evesdroping and I was sure it would hurt him if he heard Emmett saying he would excange him for Bella.

" Alice " - I turned at Edward - " Do you think Bella hates me like Emmett, Jasper, Rose and you do ? "

" We don't hate you Edward " - he rolled his eyes - " We just don't like who you turned into."

" What about Bella? "

" She's like us. She liked you better before. "

" You still won't tell me where I've met her, we've met her will you? "

" No, I won't. She told me that you have to remember by yourself. "

" Can you tell me why I changed? "

" That, I don't know. "

" How I changed? "

" Hmmm, well you used to play the piano and now it would be covered in dust if it wasn't for Esme, who's keeping the house spotless. You used to play games with Jazz and Em, now you go clubbing instead. You liked Rose, now you mock her when you're together at the same place. You hated drinking, now you're a drunkard. You hanged out with us a lot, now you're hanging out with Mike and Tylor instead. You never eat home anymore. You like Tanya, and before you would avoid her. I guess that's basically it. I can go on but I'm too tired to think anymore."

" Ouch, don't spare the details. " - then we laughed and I felt that he wanted to change back. I could feel it would happen. As long as Tanya stayed quiet everything would be back to how it used to be.

" Well then, goodnight. "

" Thanks Alice, it's good to know you don't hate me. "

" The pleasure's all mine. See ya tomorrow. "


	3. Chapter 3

CHAP 3

EPOV

I almost haven't slept the previous night, thinking of what Alice told me. The next morning I put my clothes on and went downstairs for breakfast. Esme looked surprised by my presence but she still put pancakes on a plate and gave it to me (a/n how I wish I could eat pancakes every morning, but noooo, my mom has to work so she rarely makes any breakfast whatsoever pah....). Alice wasn't surprised but Emmett and Carlisle stopped at the door when they saw me.

" Alice, would you like to ride with me to school today? "

" Sure Edward but we have to pick up Jasper too. "

" No problemo amigo. ". After breakfast we went with my Volvo straight to the Hale's house. Jasper went out and he opened his eyes widely.

" WOW, Edward, why? "

" I'm sorry Jasper for being a jerk and for everything I've told you. "

" Sure. " - he said but he didn't look convinced in my apology. He sat on the back seat. When we arrived at school I saw Tanya talking to Mike and Tylor. Before when I saw that I was jealous, but now I felt nothing. 2 cars before them I saw Bella parking her motorbike. I walked to her, to ask her questons of our first enconter.

" Hello Bella, I'm Edward. "

" I know that. "

" Can you please give me some hints of where we've first met? "

" I'll answer the questions you ask but if I don't like one I'll pass. "

" How old were we when we first met? "

" Pass. "

" Before high school? "

" Yes. "

" Before middle school? "

" Yes. "

" Before elementary school? "

" No. "

" So after we were 6? "

" Yes. "

" Was Alice already 6? "

" Yes. "

" Was Emmett already 9? "

" No. " - so that meant we were 7 or 8 when we met

" Have you been to my house before last night? "

" Yes. " - that narrowed it even more because I rarelly brought my girlfriends home and plus I didn't start dating untill I was 14.

" Have you met my mother before? "

" Yes, but we weren't introduced. "

" Has my father treated you at the hospital? "

" Pass. " – Then Mike came closer waving at me like the idiot he is.

" Hey Edward! " - I he yelled . I hated his terrible timing.

" What's up Mike, Tylor, Tanya? "

" Oh, nothing we just wondered if you would join us in the club tonight? " - Tanya said sweetly - " You can bring your new girlfriend too. She's new in here she should see the good places. "

" I'm not his girlfriend. " - Bella denied and entered the building.

" So, are you still dating Jessica? " - Mike asked hopefully. I knew he liked her and waited for me to dump her to make the first move.

" Yeah, but when I see her, I'll break it off. " - right after I said that Jessica came to me, giving me a passionate kiss. Or what she thought was a passionate kiss. It was more like she was cleaning her lipstick on my face.

" Hey, Jess. " - I said after there wasn't any more lipstick on her mouth and it was all on my face.

" Hey, handsome. You're coming home for dinner tonight? You might get some sugar for dessert. " - she said walking her fingers up my chest. I took her hands off, looked her in the eyes and said.

" No, Jess, I won't. Actually I won't come to your "home" ever again. I just feel like I'm not the right guy for you. You should move on to someone better than me, someone that can take care of you like I couldn't. I'm sorry Jessica but it's not you, it's me. If you'd like we could still be friends. " - as I was saying my break up speach for the 50th or 60th time Mike and Tylor were repeating it with me behind Jessica's back. Not loudly, they were doing it like lypsinging. Tanya's eyes sparkled with what I thought was victory and Mike started thinking of how to approach Jessica. When I told her we could be friends I didn't actually mean it. None of my ex-girlfriends ever talked to me after the break up. I doubted with Jessica it would be different. When I was finishing my speach Jessica's eyes were filled with tears and she was shaking her head in disbelief.

" No, Edward, there's no one better than you. Tell me who he is! " - Mike's eyes sparkled and he pointed himself.

" Tylor. " - both Tyor and Mike were shocked. They didn't know my plan.

" Tylor? I'd better go out with Mike. " - and then she threw herself at Mike. He didn't fight much. No, actually he didn't fight at all. Tylor kept looking surprised but then the bell rang and we went in class. I spent the whole school day thinking of the people I've met when I was 7 and 8 but there still wasn't a single Bella. After school I went home and took Rob for a walk because I haven't done thet in a while. As we were walking in the woods, or more like Rob was pulling me and i was running after him, we met Tanya. What the hell was Tanya doing in the woods?

" Tanya what are you doing here? "

" You don't want me? " - she pouted

" That's not it. " - thank God I was a good liar - " It's dangerous for a girl to walk alone in a forest. "

" Well luckyily I found you to protect me. "

" Yay lucky you! " - I said sarcastically

" Why not? Are you gonna rape me? " - I thought I could see hope in her eyes.

" No, of course not. " - when I said that Rob came back holding a stick that I had to throw.

" Ow, what a cute doggy! What's his name? "

" He's Rob, a golden retreiver. " - then Tanya leaned closer to pat Rob on the head but he growled

" Does he bite? "

" Usually not but I think he's mad at you for taking his precios time with me. "

" Oh, don't worry doggy, he's yours too. I can share. " - she said in a voice that people ususally used to talk to babies. That voice made me wanna hurl.

Then we heard steps coming closer. Tanya jumped behind me to protect herself and a minute later we saw Bella jogging. She saw us too and came to us.

" Hey guys! " - she greeted us cheerfully, she looked happier than usally. - " What's up? "

" Nothing, just taking my dog out. "

" Oh, last night I didn't see him. A golen retreiver, what's his name? "

" Rob. Don't come closer, he's annoyed now. " - when I warned her, Rob jumped forward and pushed Bella on the ground. Then he started licking her face, wagging his tale for joy like crazy. Tanya looked in disbelief probably thinking " Why the dog likes her, not me? "

"Calm down boy, calm down. " - Bella said, playing with him. She ruffed his head, neck and ears and then they pulled a stick together. That was a whole new side of Bella and strangely I liked that about her too. The childish, dog-loving Bella was cute and she felt easier to approach. Before I knew it Tanya was gone and Bella continued her jog. After we lost sight of Bella, Rob whined.

" That's how I feel too fella. That's how I feel. "


	4. Chapter 4

CHAP 4

BPOV

After Edward broke up with Jessica this morning I read her moods really easy. First was denial, then sadness, then desire for revenge and really strong anger that worried me. I had to look out for Edward, I owed him that much. If he didn't save my arm I wouldn't be able to run on 4 feet now. So after school I stalked him. I felt like a creep planning to take the virginity of an innocent girl. When he went in the forest I thought it would be a good disguise if I pretended jogging. After I changed I felt some way too perfumed escence to approach Edward. When I concentrated really hard I smelled Tanya deep, deep under all that perfume **(Br/n is it Channel #5? XP )**. She wasn't dangerous for now. So I just jogged there, talked with them for a while and played with the dog. Dogs love me. They feel that we're cousins so they always come to me. And of course I love dogs too. After all we are cousins. ( xD ) Then Edward went home. My phone rang

" Bella, why are you stalking my brother? "

" Because, Alice, I feel that something's gonna happen to him. "

" Yea, I feel it too. Can you please take care of him? "

" I'll try my best. "

" Do you want to come over? "

" Nah, I'll stay outside like a peeping tom. Call me if anything happens. "

" Sure. Then talk to ya later. "

" Bye. " I pushed the red botton and waited for hours when my phone rang again.

" He's going to a club in Seattle. "

" Did he say who invited him? "

" Yea. Mike did. Tanya will be there too. "

" What about Jessica. "

" Yep. She's Mike's new girlfriend so they'll be together like butt and underpants. ''

" There are people who don't wear underpants. "

" You're one of them? "

" Heck no. "

" Ok then, be careful on your way to Seattle. Are you riding your motorbike? "

" No, I'll run. "

" As a wolf? "

" No as a human. "

" Are you fast as a human? "

" Faster than Emmett drivng. "

" Awesome, sometime you should show me. "

" Sure. "

" Be careful. "

" Yes mother. "

" Bye. "

Then I ran home and changed into my comfy jeans and T-shirt.

" Bells where are you going? " - Seth asked me

" Edward might be in danger, I've got to pay up my debt. "

" Ok, be careful. " - Leah told me

" Sure, if I get hurt ther's no way we're telling Charlie we're wolves. "

" Yes, honey but if something happens, don't worry, I'll figure something out. " - Sue asurred me. I loved my step mom Sue Clearwater, now Swan, just as much as I loved my real mom Reneé. And my step sister and brother, Leah and Seth, were shape-shifters as well. Charlie didn't know that the 3 of us could turn into wolves, so Sue covered us up when needed.

" Bye Sue, bye Seth, bue Leah. I'll try to come home tonight but if I don't please tell Charlie that I'm sleeping over at Emilly's. " - Emilly was Seth and Leah's second cousin. She married Sam the leader of our pack. He was also Leah's ex-boyfriend but he imprinted on Emilly, so now they're married. Leah got over it really hard but now she is dating Embry. They imprinted on each other many years after they started shape-shifting (a/n sorry if you don't like the idea but I don't like putting names that aren't in Stephanie Mayer's books). While I was runing to Seattle I had fun. I love running. It feels great. I found Edward's scent easy and hid behind a corner. Again I felt like a child molester staring at a kinder garden behind a bush. After midnight Edward, Jessica, Mike, Tylor, Tanya and some other people came out of the club. By the look of it most of them were drunk, including Edward. Then I smelt someone else coming from the other end of the street. I felt that they had bed intentions. Soon the drunkards were circled by a group of really big men.

" Jess, who's Edward? " - the biggest said and Jessica pointed the nearly fainted Edward.

" So you're tha fella who broke my sis's heart? " - after the big guy started walking towards Edward I felt it was a good moment for me to bump in.

" Hey coward! If you're looking for a fight, try someone who's not drunk. "

" Who? You? "

" Sure, fight me instead of Edward. "

" I can't hit a woman. "

" All the better for me. " - as I said that I punched him in the jaw, trying to reduce my force so it won't hurt him much. Unfortunately or fortunately I used more force that I wanted and he flew 3 feet back.

" You just didn't hit me, did you? "

" Maybe I did, or maybe I didn't. And maybe I did this or maybe I didn't. " - saying that I turned my right foot 360 degrees, using my heel to hit the next big guy in the jaw. I was wearing "Puma" sneakers but I could still feel that I used force more than a regular human and the guy flew 5 feet back. The rest of the guys went running, only one guy left standing and the two hit guys were rubbing the parts that hurt them after they fell. The standing guy said:

" C'mon guys we'll come over some other time. " and the rest of them run away too.

" Thank you Bella. " - Tanya said

" I didn't do it for you. I did it for Edward. And when he's conscious tell him that I've paid off my debt to him. And make sure he sees this. " - as I said that I took my collar off and put it in one of his front pockets. - " And if you don't tell him, I will know, and you will sufer. " - that last sentence scared Tanya shitless and she just nodded. When that was taken care of I went to the Cullen's house. I jumped on Alice's terrace and knocked on her window

quietly. 2 minutes later Alice came

" Bella, what are you doing here? "

" I'm sorry to wake you but can I sleep over? "

" Sure, I'll bring you a sleeping bag and a pajama ''

" No need to. " - she just looked confused at me while I was taking my clothes off. Then I shape-shifted into a wolf. She looked amazed but she rubbed my head and patted the spot in the bed next to her. Before I went there I pushed my clothes under the bed.

" Is it too early to wake you at 6? " - I shook my head and fell asleep next to Alice.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note: **__In the previous chapters I forgot to mention that I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They're all Stephanie Meyer's and she's the only one that's making profit out of Twilight stories, I on the other side am writing them because my mom can't cook and the only way to escape the horrible food is hiding in my room where the computer whispers to me ''Write, Write! '' I would also like to offer my condolence__**s**__ to all Michael Jackson's fans and may he rest in peace._

CHAP 5

EPOV

I woke up with a huge hangover at Tanya's room. I stood up carefully, trying to remember what happened. I remembered that I was too tired to think of those stupid questions so I drank more than usual last night. Then some dudes wanted to beat me but Bella appeared and beat them like piñadas. And after that I fainted.

" Good morning sleepy head. " - I heard Tanya's annoying voice - " It's Saturday so we don't need to go to school. "

" Did Bella say something after I fainted? " - Tanya's eyes darkened a little

" Yes, she said that she paid off her debt to you beating those guys and she put somehing in your pocked. I didn't see what. " - I searched my back and front pockets and in the front left one I found what she left me. It was a blue collar with a Moon pendant. That was Luna's collar. The wolf we found, I found, when I was a kid. A beautiful snow white wolf with chocolate brown eyes. Chocolate brown eyes? Bella's eyes! Bella was the wolf! How come? Was it possible? Apparently it was. I had to know more. Not caring about my headache I ran out of Tanya's house without saying goodbye. I headed home first to change and ask where Bella lived.

APOV

I woke up 6 am feeling unusual warmth in my bed. If Rob had snuck into my bed again I would have a serious talk with Edward when he got home. I opened my eyes expecting to see the golden retreiver, instead I saw a snow white wolf. I blinked a couple of times in surprise when I remembered what happened last night.

" Bella! " - I gasped. She suddenly standed in alert looking around for the thing that scared me - " No everything's fine. I just forgot you came. " – she nodded and lazyly laid in bed.

" Ha ha, c'mon sleepy let's get up. " - she took my pj's in her mouth trying to pull me back in bed.

" No, no. We'll eat now. What do you eat when you're a wolf? " - she pointed her nose at me - " what I eat? " - she nodded - " Ok then let's go eat before the rest of the household wakes up. " - she shook her head

" You want them to see you? " - she nodded - " Bella, I meant to ask you last night, but we were both sleepy. Where's the collar I made you? " - she turned her head to the night stand and put her nose on Edward's face on the family picture I had. " You gave it to him so he would remember you? " - she nodded

Down in the kitchen I made breakfast and 15 minutes later Emmett sleepwalked following the scent of food. Mom and dad were after him but unlike him they were fully dressed. I snapped my fingers in front of Emmett's face and he woke up. He saw the watch and groaned

" 7.30 on a Saturday? Seriously Alice do you even sleep? Hey what's with the white dog? No, wait it's a wolf. " - after those words both Carlisle and Esme jumped, Carlisle surching for something for self-defence and Esme scared.

" Calm down, that's just Luna. " - I decided to let Bella tell them her secret herself.

" You mean that wolf we found when we were kids? " - obviously Emmett remembered her. Bella/Luna just wagged her tale and licked Em's hand - " Ha ha. You tickle me girl. What about Rob? " - when Em said that the dog entered and saw the wolf. Rob jumped and started playing with Bella/Luna.

" He obviously likes her. "

" I'll put some of his food for her too. " - Esme said and I saw Bella make disgusted face

" Mom, I'll give her some bacon. Wolves like meat. "

" You're probably right. " - and put some bacon on a new plate. We had a silent breakfast and then went with me in my room. She turned into human

" Thank you Alice. Later when Jasper and Rose come, I'll phase in front of everyone but to do that I have to change into some clothes I don't like as much as those. These jeans are my favourite "

" So when you turn into wolf your clothes are destroyed? "

" Of course, did you think they magically disappear and appear as I shape-shift? "

" Well, I don't know... "

" Ok then see ya later. "

3 HOURS LATER –

Jasper, Rose and Bella arrived home. Bella was wearing a hideous sweatpants and a torn T-shirt. No wonder she wanted to get rid of them. We all entered the living room, Emmett and Rose taking the love seat, Carlisle and Esme reading books on the couch and Jasper sat on the armchair with me in his lap. Bella stood up and when everyone looked at her she began

" You might get scared of what I'm going to show you and I'll understand if you won't talk to me afterwards but for your sakes you shouldn't tell anyone what you saw here. No one's going to believe you anyway. And before that, Alice " - she threw a bag with clothes in my lap. I nodded understanding that she'll need clothes after she destroys those. Then Bella took a breath and jumped over the table, her hands over her head. On the one side of the table she

was a human, on the other she was a snow white wolf standing in a pile of torn clothes. We both looked around to see the surprised faces of everyone. Naturally all people in the room but me looked like they just saw my dead grandma dancing kan-kan in a casino.The first one to snap out of it was Emmett. He walked to Bella and touched her head.

" Hey that's Luna. "

" You mean that wolf from 10 years ago? " - Jasper finally closed his mouth

" Yeah, do you remember it? " - I looked at the Hale twins. Rose nodded and went to Bella too. She put her hand out and Bella made a sound like a laugh and put one of her front feet in Rose's hand.

" So she can think like a human? " - Rosalie asked and Bella nodded.

" This is really interesting. " - Carlisle stated. Then Bella took the bag in her mouth and went upstairs. 5 minutes later she came down with a cute blue blause and lighted jeans.

" How do you do that? Did a wolf bite you? " - Jasper asked and everyone looked at Bella.

" Ha-ha, no. It's in my blood. Charlie is Billy's second cousin and apparently he had some Quiletin's blood that has been passed on me. And when there's a vampire close by we, people with Quiletin's blood, start turning into wolves. I was 6 when a small group of vamps came to Forks, trying to live normally, but after 6 months they gave up trying. When they left they didn't know how many kid's lives were destroyed. "

" You mean there's more like you? Who? " - this time I was shocked

" Well my step brother and sister Seth and Leah, Jacob, Jared, Quil, Embry, Paul and Sam is the pack leader. "

" So because of those vampires all these kids can't live normally? " - Esme asked her eyes full with tears.

" No, we're fine. There are only a couple of disadvantages and the rest of it is fun. The bad things are that we eat a lot more than humans and we can read our minds when we're wolves. When we're hunting it's handy but otherwise we have no secrets from each other. And the good things are that we're faster, stronger and we heal fast. We also have a really high temperature. 42 Cº. " We kept asking questions untill it was time for lunch. Esme went in the kitchen to set the table when Edward flew in the house. He spotted Bella and pulled her in his room.

" They'll be late for lunch. " - I said and we all sat at the table.

EPOV

I pulled Bella in my room and locked the door so she wouldn't escape. Then I closed the windows too, just in case.

'' Are you kidnapping me? '' she raised her eyebrows

'' Yes, that's the only way you're going to answer my questions without running away. ''

'' So what are you going to ask me? ''

'' Are you Luna? ''

'' Who? ''

'' You know, the white wolf Luna! You gave me your collar! ''

'' Did you consider me being her owner. The one who put her the cross. ''

'' AHA! I didn't say she had a cross. And plus why will you wear it if it's your pets. '' I pointed her cross

'' You caught me. ''

'' Why did you run away back then? ''

'' I had to go home to Charlie. ''

'' Does he know? ''

'' No, but his new wife does. Her children are wolves too. ''

'' You're not the only wolf? ''

'' Nope, we're quite the big pack. ''

'' Do all of you have yellow eyes on your backs? ''

'' We all do, but everyone's is placed on a different part of the body. ''

'' Do you have a boyfriend? ''

'' No, why does it matter? ''

'' Then go out with me. '' when I realized she wasn't a normal girl I knew I wanted her to be mine only.

'' What about cute lil' Tanya? ''

'' We're not dating, plus I don't like her anymore. ''

'' I don't like your friends. ''

'' Mike and Tylor? '' She nodded '' I was with them for popularity or more like they were with me for popularity. ''

'' You're really full of yourself. Before you weren't like that. What happened? ''

'' I'm not sure. I guess it was last year. I suddenly got really popular with the girls and I was swept away by the wave. Before I knew it I was drowning in alcohol and a sea of fake friends. I didn't think there was a way out. Then you came, I started thinking of all the people I've met so far. While I was thinking of the past I found out the difference of **then **and **now**. I want to change back to how I was. Will you help me? ''

'' And me going out with you will help you…. How? ''

'' You're a friend of Alice and Emmett. If I'm your boyfriend I have to hang out with your friends. And if I hang out with my brother and sister I'll change back to my old self. Plus I like you and I think your presence will help me remember the past. '' she giggled and looked me in the eyes.

'' Do you really like me? ''

'' Yes ''

'' Really? ''

'' Yes ''

'' Are you sure? '' to convince her, I wrapped my hands around her waist and kissed her passionately. She kissed me back and after a couple of minutes, which seemed like a second to me, she pulled back. I groaned.

'' We need to breathe. Plus you're hungry. '' As Bella said that her stomach growled '' and I might be a little hungry too…. '' I laughed and we walked downstairs holding hands.

3 MONTHS LATER, STILL EPOV –

Thing were back to normal. When I started dating Bella, Alice accepted me back first. I had to lose on purpose to Emmett a couple of times and when I showed my real video games skills Em took me back too. Jazz was the 3rd but Rose was hardest to make her forgive me. It took me a couple of weeks, a couple of jewellery and lots of roses to say sorry. She accepted the sories and the roses but she gave back the jewellery so I had to make Em sneak them in her jewellery box. Later I saw her wearing them and that made me happy.

My old ''friends'' Mike and Tylor gave up on hanging out with me, when I stopped climbing the social ladder. Mike was still dating Jessica and Tylor started dating Tanya. But that didn't stop her from hitting on me. She still liked me and my money and so she tried to pull me apart from Bella. That got the exact opposite effect. I found out that Bella was a really jealous girl. She never leaves my side to protect me from evil Tanya and her stupid pick up lines.

Bella's family likes me too. Of course her father was still trying to protect her with curfews and sometimes locking her motorbike in the garage but he acknowledged our relationship. The rest of Bella's pack was fun to hang out with. Her step brother Seth admired me which scared me at some point when he tried to dress like me. Fortunately Bella beat some sense into his head.

And my relationship with Bella? We were going steady and I was sure that I'll make her my wife one day, probably after collage.

**THE END **

_**a/n: **__I made it really short but that's because my exams were coming up. The dialogues and the written part I passed, somehow, and Monday is my last exam, where I have to talk for 5 minutes… God help me. Whish me luck and soon I'll post the first chapter of my newest story '' When you're looking for a star ''. This time it will be an Alice and Jasper fic. __**Please review **__and thank you for reading._

 _Gabz ___


	6. Autor's Note

AUTOR'S NOTE

I have been writing this fic for more than I don't know 5-6 months? and now that I've completed it I decided to posy this note. There is a sequel to this story! It's called 'A fairy tale ending, or not' for those who are interested in how this story works out till the end check it out :)

_**(: Gaby :) **_


End file.
